Genos
|height = 178 cm (5'10") |weight = Undisclosed |status = Alive |gender = Male |location = Z-City Saitama's Apartment |abilities = Full Cyborg Weaponry, Fire Manipulation, Highly Skilled and Strategic Combatant |weapons = Cyborg Body |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 14 (The Blizzard Group Arc-Current) 16 (Sea Monster Arc-Garou Introduction Arc) 17 (National Superhero Registry Arc-Giant Meteor Arc) |affiliation = Hero Association Saitama Group |partners = Saitama (Master) Dr. Kuseno (Father Figure & Doctor) |webcomic = Chapter 5 |manga = Chapter 5 |anime = Episode 1 |japanese = Kaito Ishikawa |english = Zach Aguilar}} Genos (ジェノス, Jenosu) is the deuteragonist of One-Punch Man. He is a 19-year-old cyborg and the disciple of Saitama. He is always aiming to become more powerful and fights for justice. Under the Hero Association, he is given the name Demon Cyborg (鬼サイボーグ'', Oni Saibōgu'') and is currently S-Class Rank 14. Appearance Genos is a mechanical cyborg of average human height. His face and ears look like that of a normal human, made of artificial skin material, and his eyes have black scleras with yellow irises. He has spiky blond hair and his eyebrows are blond (brown in the anime). He also has pierced ears. Genos's wardrobe consists of normal street clothes with all of his upper-body attire being sleeveless as to allow his arms to transform without hassle. He has been shown to have many different sets of arms, with varying abilities and strengths. Notable examples of his various "arms" are those he used in his sparring match against Saitama and the arms he equipped to combat the meteor . Sometimes the arm sets he uses create a metal framing around his face, like when utilizing Arms Mode and in his Monster Association Arc Upgrade. ]] During his fight against the Forest King, he upgrades his body to have his energy core exposed in his chest and his arms are imbued with a rocket-like engine. Personality Genos is an extremely serious character, very rarely ever making jokes. He constantly strives to become stronger and pesters Saitama to train him frequently. Since becoming Saitama's disciple, Genos is very reverent and protective towards his "master", whom to an extent he envies, although he does express annoyance and disbelief at the mundane training regimen Saitama used to gain his powers. On most occasions, Genos acts as a comic foil to Saitama's clueless antics, using a variety of special techniques, battle tactics and robotic upgrades to combat villains (and sustaining terrible damage in the process), only to be outclassed by Saitama with a single punch. Due to Saitama's incredible strength, Genos is led to believe that there is a secret to Saitama's power. Despite their disparity in strength, Genos's diligence earns him greater recognition than his mentor. His superior acumen granted him immediate status as an S-Class hero within the Hero Association, compared to Saitama's C-Class designation. He also possesses seemingly vast wealth, enough to repair or upgrade his cyborg body and cover Saitama's rent on a regular basis. He eventually mellows out, and he recognizes that this is due to Saitama's influence. He eventually comes to respect Saitama not just for his power, but also for his character. This was shown when Genos remarks on how similar Sweet Mask is to Genos's former self when Sweet Mask brutally dispatches a group of alien prisoners with no mercy. Genos has slowly become less serious and becomes a bit curious about some minor things such as the meaning of fun. Surprisingly, he is rather disrespectful to those who constantly interrupt Saitama or constantly pester him, as whenever Bang or Fubuki command him or attempt to recruit Saitama, he will continuously tell them to get to the point, and will defend his position as a disciple of Saitama, and nothing else. This hostile behavior does not only extend to those who offend Saitama, but Dr. Kuseno as well. This is seen when Fubuki asks Dr. Kuseno to join the Fubuki Group; he got so far as to call her a "bitch" and says he will incinerate her. Genos has even called out Saitama when he called Dr. Kuseno an old man, but Genos immediately apologized when Saitama told him to give it a rest. He also does not respect the authority of the Hero Association very much, telling Sitch that even though he wasn't part of the main task force team to invade the Monster Association that he would have gone anyway, and states that none of his decisions have anything to do with the Hero Association. Genos appears to have a certain sense of pride in his abilities and himself. This is seen in his battle against Awakened Cockroach when he is slightly aggravated in having to use his instant adhesive gel, as it forces Genos to accept there were monsters much faster than him. Nevertheless, his fight with Face Ripper, Awakened Cockroach, and Garou demonstrate that he's no longer thinking about raw power and is considering defensive measures. Genos has begun to use tricks to get the upper hand in fights now, although that is usually seen when he has no other choice. Genos was also a serious person before he became a cyborg. Abilities and Powers As an S-Class hero, Genos is undoubtedly a powerful fighter. For someone his age, Genos also has significant battle experience, as he claims to have defeated countless evil entities and organizations before meeting Saitama. His youth and impulsiveness still overcome him on occasion, and he remains much weaker than Saitama. Despite his impressive growth, he is still unable to face off against dragon level threats. However, after his fight with Sonic, Genos has become more open to using tricks to gain the upper hand. His fights with Face Ripper, Awakened Cockroach, and Garou demonstrate that he's no longer thinking about raw power and is considering defensive measures. The Virtual Genocide System's (VGS) simulations show Genos (after his G4 Upgrade) with a 70% chance of victory against any disaster level demon monster. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Enhanced by his cyborg physiology, Genos possesses incredible physical strength, and is capable of breaking apart the ground with a dropkick, and punching rapidly with enough force to tear apart a cliff face. He is also able to lift a truck with a single hand without difficulty. During his brief fight with the Deep Sea King, he was able to land a full-force punch on the creature that sent it flying through the wall of the safety shelter. The Virtual Genocide System's (VGS) simulations show that Genos can easily beat base form Mosquito Girl in one attack and hydrated Deep Sea King with two attacks after his G4 Upgrade. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Genos is very agile. He can move so fast that he appears to be teleporting. He was able to keep up with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic for a considerable amount of time in their battle, with both of them moving faster than sound. Immense Endurance: He can continue fighting without much drawback even with only a single arm. During separate battles, he is able to stand on his feet after several blows from Carnage Kabuto, and he also able to stay conscious even after he used almost all the energy in his core. Due to his body being metallic, it can be assumed he has an extremely high tolerance to injuries due to him not being able to feel pain for the most part. However, given the expression on his face after making contact with the Deep Sea King's acid spit, it could be assumed that he feels pain from the direct acidic corrosion of his body. Besides this, he does not often show significant signs of physical stress. Cyborg Modifications Genos_V1.png|First version Genos_V2.png|Second/third version Anti-Saitama Tactical Arms.png|Anti-Saitama Tactical Arms Genos_V3.jpg|Third version Episode 7 - 13.jpg|Arms Mode (against Meteor) Finalized_Arms_Mode.png|Arms Mode (against Deep Sea King) Genos_V4.png|Fourth version Genos_V5.png|Fifth version (G4 Upgrade) Genos_new_upgrade.jpg|Sixth version (Post-Super Fight Arc Upgrade) Genos_swim.png|Specialized swimming parts Genos Post-Elder Centipede Upgrade.png|Seventh version (Monster Association Arc Upgrade) Full-body Cyborg Enhancement: Genos's entire body has been replaced with combat-ready cybernetics and prostheses, giving him an extreme level of strength and speed, as well as advanced sensors and projectile attacks. All of his parts have made Genos too heavy to swim and he needs special parts in order to do so. In addition to these modifications, Dr. Kuseno gave Genos the ability to taste and made it so his cybernetic body turns organic intake into biofuel, presumably to power his Core. He has been shown eating on multiple occasions like when he engages in an eating contest with Saitama and when he takes part in eating a hotpot at Saitama's apartment. Core (コア, Koa): Genos's cyborg parts are powered by an orb in his chest labeled as the "core," presumably designed by Dr. Kuseno. Genos has shown to be able to put his core into the bicep of his arm, throwing all of his energy into his incineration cannons. Though he has only ever done this in Arms Mode. Armor and Replacement Parts: Genos gains not only incredible durability from his armored body, but also benefits from the nature of robotic equipment itself. Genos can lose limbs or have his body torn asunder, only to return in perfect or even an improved condition through replacement parts and repairs (the source of the replacement parts is unclear). As a cyborg, Genos does not seem to feel pain to the same extent as regular humans and can keep fighting even when limbs are severed or he is severely injured. Genos's durability is high enough that despite taking several powerful blows from Carnage Kabuto and having one of his own powerful blasts reflected at him, he was still conscious and able to stand and walk. Cyborg Leg (サイボーグレッグ, Saibōgureggu): Genos's legs have a durable design to support high-speed movement. They are equipped with a shock-absorbing mechanism which keeps the interval between landing and the next movement short. And from his Post-Super Fight Arc Upgrade onward, Genos has rocket boosters installed in his legs which allow him to perform powerful kinetic kick attacks, an example of this is his Jet Drive Arrow. Genos anime.jpg|Incineration Cannon in its first, and base, form. ec845e57f4b53e0525277811e71669a5370d44ad_hq.gif|Genos's Incineration Cannon while utilizing Arms Mode. Spiral_Incineration_Cannons.png|Genos's Post-Super Fight Arc Upgrade Incineration Cannon. Incineration Cannons (焼却砲, Shōkyaku-hō): Genos's palms contain ports which allow him to fire large and powerful blasts of heat, fire or plasma across significant distances. A blast from his palms was powerful enough to obliterate a multi-story building, which served as the base of operations for the House of Evolution, as well as the top of the mountain it was situated on and a large chunk of a mountain far in the distance behind the building. His Incineration Cannons have varying levels of power depending on what set of arms Genos is currently using like, for example, when utilising Arms Mode Genos has cannons built into his fists and arms which can produce even stronger blasts than normal. And when using his Arms for Chores he has the ability to reduce the power of his blasts to a warm breeze which he uses to dry dishes. Hyper Sensors (ハイパーセンサー, Haipāsensā): Genos's cyborg body contains several passive and active sensors which allow him to scan the environment for enemies, both during active combat and while scouting from a distance. The sensors are not perfect, however, as they can still be confused by the extreme speed of an opponent like Saitama or by certain monsters like Elder Centipede who are so large that Genos's sensors identify it as many different enemies. And their usefulness is limited by Genos's reaction time. Search Eye (サーチアイ, Sāchiai): Genos is capable of detecting heat signatures, analyzing speeds, and levels of energy nearby. Instant Adhesive Gel: A tool Genos gained after his fight with Sonic to deal with opponents faster than him. The gel is extremely sticky and fast acting, preventing fast opponents from moving and allowing Genos to defeat them. Detachable Body Parts: During his fight with Garou, his hands are upgraded to be able to detach from his body with ease and are armed with rocket boosters to be controlled by Genos remotely. It is also armed with steel wire to restrain opponents. They debuted in his Post-Super Fight Arc Upgrade. Genos can also reattach his torso with his lower body should they be cut apart as seen in his battle with Elder Centipede. Arm-Blades: Genos's arms are armed with razor-sharp blades. These debuted in his Post-Super Fight Arc Upgrade. He used them to kill a number of low ranking members of the Monster Association sent to assist Garou as well as using them to blind Elder Centipede during their fight, to seemingly no avail. Boosters (ブースター, Būsutā): Once engaged, these boosters located in his shoulders and elbows enable amazing acceleration and limited flight. Using his palms for jet propulsion in the opposite direction, Genos can perform rapid maneuvers. Arms for Chores: When not in battle, Genos can change into special arms dedicated to house chores. His right hand comes with a built-in vegetable peeler and his palms also allow him to blast a warm breeze to dry dishes. It was also commented that Genos could be the number one housekeeper. Anti-Saitama Tactical Arms: These are a set of replacements Genos used during the National Superhero Registry Arc when Genos and Saitama sparred in the quarry. These arms are differentiated from his normal arms by being black, having much larger shoulders, forearms, and fists and generating an orange glow between the plates of metal. The fists and forearms of these arms open to reveal several cannons. The beams generated by the cannons are significantly larger than those of his normal arms and are characterized by smaller individual beams circling the main beam. If he puts both of his fists together the resulting blast is massive, much larger than that of one arm. Arms Mode (アームズモード, Āmuzu Mōdo): A prototype weapon system that Genos possesses. When inactive it takes the form of a suitcase. To activate it, Genos pushes a button on the handle and then throws it in front of him. The suitcase splits down the middle and separates, each half then opening revealing the "arms" inside with the container then flipping back to become the attaching mechanism. Genos then throws his arms into the new "arms" and they attach to him causing quite a bit of electrical discharge. When the "arms" fully attach, parts run up his shoulders and neck and his face is framed by pieces of metal. The new arms are much thicker and are all black, with the blaster on his palm having changed shape as well. While using these arms, Genos was shown to be able to move his core to the bicep of his left arm, directing all of his power into a massive blast. Arms Mode bares a striking resemblance to Genos's Anti-Saitama Tactical Arms, this could possibly mean that Arms Mode is a new and improved version of the Anti-Saitama Tactical Arms. G4 Upgrade: After defeating the battle robot G4, Genos replaces his parts with the parts of G4 which enhanced his speed and power. This enables him to keep up with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, and even cut off his hair. After this upgrade the design of Genos's arms changes again. His shoulders are larger than previous upgrades with two pieces of shoulder armor on top of one another both with holes in them to allow heat to escape and slot drive screw-like joints for his shoulders to move. His arms appear as if they are wrapped in metal tape with rivets all along them going down to his wrists and he has the same slot drive screw-like joints on his elbows. His hair also received fiber enhancements to make his hair resistant to shock and heat. Moreover, he is equipped with adhesive gel. According to the Virtual Genocide System's (VGS) simulations, Genos would now be able to defeat the Deep Sea King and Mosquito Girl with relative ease. However, the Virtual Genocide System's (VGS) simulations also show that Normal Carnage Kabuto would still beat Genos in two attacks even with the G4 upgrades. Post-Super Fight Arc Upgrade: After Genos's body was destroyed by Gouketsu, Dr. Kuseno rebuilds him into a new version that further increases his strength. With these upgrades, he was able to keep up with the "Hero Hunter" Garou who complimented his abilities and even compared his physical strength to that of Tanktop Master. Furthermore, Genos can now recall his body parts if they get detached. Additionally, he can summon blades from his arms that he used to slice through a horde of Wolf/Tiger level monsters during the battle against Garou. He used these against Elder Centipede's exposed face later. His arms also have an almost net-like ability that he used to bind Garou to a tree after his arm was ripped off. Monster Association Arc Upgrade: After Genos's battle against Elder Centipede, Dr. Kuseno upgraded Genos once again to a new form. This form has sharper and more jagged arms than compared to previous forms with 3 large protrusions on each shoulder resembling knives, in this upgrade he takes on an almost demon-like appearance. Additionally, the blaster ports in his palms take the form of gaping demon mouths and there are what appear to be tubes or wires coming from each of his arms connecting to the back of his head, making a metal framing around his face. What sets this upgrade apart from others even further is its full black appearance, compared to previous upgrades that were a mix of black and other colored metals, or no black at all. This form is unbalanced and focuses heavily on raw destructive power, at the request of Genos because of Saitama's suggestions. Dr. Kuseno stated that Genos can only go full-power with this new upgrade for 10 seconds. Any more and his core would possibly give out and explode, killing Genos. In this form Genos has beam emitters integrated along his arms & shoulders that he can use to attack enemies around him while he is otherwise occupied. These beams bend and arc towards his enemies similar to those of G4, indicating that Dr. Kuseno integrated the technology into this upgrade. Post-Psychic Sisters Arc Upgrade: At some point after the final battle with Monster Association Genos received another upgrade from Dr. Kuseno. Genos claims that in this form he has enough firepower to fight dragon-level threats. This might be an exaggeration, however, as he still had some difficulty fighting a Demon-level monster, losing his arm and taking some damage during the battle despite winning. Additionally, his speed has increased considerably, as seen when he briefly kept up with Flashy Flash in a short fight with him outside of Saitama's new apartment in A-City. Additionally, when he fought the Internet Surfers and he was able to dispatch one of the monsters at roughly the same speed as Flashy Flash. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Thanks to his cyborg physiology and experience, Genos is one of the most proficient fighters in the series. Genos can utilize his various enhancements to distract opponents and calculate how powerful they are, as well the exact amount of power he'll need for battle and, as the series goes on, Genos improves his skills and capabilities as a cyborg. He makes use of a large variety of weaponry and upgrades in battle, and is a very capable fighter in both close quarters and long-range fighting. He is skilled enough in hand-to-hand combat to fight the likes of Speed-o'-Sound Sonic and Deep Sea King and, even at a disadvantage, he could fight Deep Sea King for a long period of time despite having just one arm. However, he's still not a match for other extremely skilled fighters such as Bang or Garou. *'Incineration Cannon'(焼却砲, Shōkyaku-hō): Genos launches a concentrated beam of fire to rapidly heat up a target to the point of being able to melt various metals. It was first used against Mosquito Girl. **'Maximum Gauge Incineration Cannon' (最大出力焼却砲, Saidai Shutsuryoku Shōkyaku-hō): A variation of Incineration Cannon where Genos uses more energy than usual. It was first used against Saitama. **'Spiral Incineration Cannon' (螺旋焼却砲, Rasen Shōkyaku-hō): An improved version of Genos's Incineration Cannon with the upgraded version of Genos's original incineration cannons received after the Super Fight Arc. It was first used against Phoenix Man but is blocked by Elder Centipede. The attack is strong enough to damage Senior Centipede's carapace. *** Super Spiral Incineration Cannon (超螺旋焼却砲, Chō Rasen Shōkyaku-hō): A variation of Spiral Incineration Cannon 'where Genos uses more energy than usual by firing the incinerating blast directly from the core. First used against Elder Centipede. The attack was capable of burning Elder Centipede's insides, making him moult, though it wasn't sufficient enough to permanently end Elder Centipede's life. *'Self Destruct (自爆, Jibaku): If there is no chance in winning in combat, Genos can destroy himself and hopefully his opponent by overheating his core. He first attempted to use it during his fight against Mosquito Girl, but stopped after Saitama interfered. *'Machine Gun Blow' (マシンガンブロー, Mashingan Burō): Genos throws a chain of fast punches. It is strong enough to shatter a cliff face. It was first used against Carnage Kabuto. *'Lightning Eye' (来航眼, Raikōgan): (Anime-only) Genos uses his eye to produce a blinding flash of light. It was first used against the Deep Sea King. *'Boost Attack' (ブーストアタツク, Būsuto Atakku): After using his left arm for jet propulsion in the opposite direction, Genos maneuvers towards his opponent and hits them with a strong kick from his left leg. It was first used against the Deep Sea King. *'Rocket Punch' (ロケットパンチ, Roketto Panchi): Genos's forearm is retractable due to a cable connected to his elbow, which gives this attack great range. Genos punches at his opponent with extreme force with the aid of boosters inside his lower arm and, after the punch, his arm retracts back to its previous state. It was first used against G4. *'High Voltage Fist' (ハイボルテジフィスト, Hai Boruteji Fisuto): Genos chokes his opponent with a powerful, electricity imbued hand and shocks them with it. *'Rocket Stomp' (ロケットストンプ, Roketto Sutonpu): Genos leaps up above his opponent and then propels himself downwards with the rocket boosters on his back to stomp them into the ground. *'Dual Blade Rush' (デュアルブレードラッシュ, Dyuaru Burēdo Rasshu): Genos jumps in the air, equips both arm blades and rushes towards the target with his rocket boosters and proceeds to stab the opponent rapidly. It was first used against Elder Centipede when Genos tried to fight him alone. * Jet Drive Arrow (ジェットドライブアロー, Jetto Doraibu Arō): Genos uses his rocket booster at full power to deliver a powerful kinetic kick while his leg releases sharp blades in the shape of an arrowhead. It is strong enough to break one of Elder Centipede's teeth. *'Arm Lasers: ' Genos has numerous beam emitters integrated along his arms & shoulders. These rays seemingly bend and arc at his whim similarly to those of the robotic adversary G4, indicating that Dr. Kuseno integrated the technology into his latest upgrade. *'Lightning Core' (雷光核, Raikō Kaku): Genos uses his core to produce a blinding flash of light. It was used during the second sparring match between Saitama and Genos. Equipment Memo: Genos always carries with him an acid proof memo to write down notes. 'Flip phone: '''Despite being the embodiment of high-tech, Genos is shown using a flip phone, instead of a conventional smartphone or even a built-in comm system. Hero Rating Genos's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes *"I am willing to do anything to become more powerful. However, I can't picture myself coming even close to attaining teacher's power" *(Referring to Sweet Mask) ''"He reminds me of myself before I met sensei. There is no mercy in his heart. A strong hatred for everything evil, eager to eliminate them all." *(Referring to Saitama) "No monster is a match for him. He is the strongest hero" *''"Using sheer numbers to compensate the lack in strength of each individual, that kind of wishful thinking will get one killed one day." *(To G4) ''"Your target may be King, but I know a man who's even stronger than him. And I am stronger than you." *(Referring to G5) "Looks like an upgraded version compared to last time. Still, it seems I'm upgrading at a faster rate." '' *(Genos telling his history) ''"It all started 4 years ago... I was 15 years old and still a normal human being. Even in this harsh world, I had a pretty happy and peaceful life with my family until then. But one day, a crazy cyborg attacked our town all of a sudden. He had completely lost his mind... I guess, his brain had been damaged during its transplantation into his cyborg body. He left after destroying everything in the town. The parks, the schools, the buildings, my home... Of course... my family didn't survive. Only I was miraculously spared, but as I was just a meek 15-year-old boy back then, I wouldn't have survived long all alone in the ruins of a town if Dr. Kuseno hadn't passed town by chance and found me. Dr. Kuseno is a scientist of justice and was pursuing the cyborg to stop him. I begged Dr. Kuseno to transform me into a cyborg and was reborn as a cyborg who fights for justice. I made a promise to Dr. Kuseno to find that cyborg one day and destroy him." Trivia *Genos is ranked 4th in the popularity poll. *When designing Genos, Murata tried pairing him with Kaneda's jacket from Akira, and even referenced Tetsuo's appearance. Looking back, he thinks those early sketches were so "over the top." *According to the databook: **What he likes are Saitama's teachings and sardines in oil. **What he dislikes are people who look down on Saitama and complicated electronics. **His hobbies are surfing the internet, reading, and writing in his diary. **Genos is the first new S-Class hero in 2 years however this is contradicted in Weapon where Metal Bat is promoted to S-Class one year ago. *The origin of his hero name comes from his aggressive attacks without being afraid of any vicious monsters or disasters. *Genos is ranked #6 in popularity by the public and is in the Top 5 most handsome heroes. *Murata once drew Genos as a female.https://twitter.com/NEBU_KURO/status/942774326935281666 *ONE has said that Genos is rather powerful even among the S-Class heroes. *Genos's tears are made of oil. *Despite every part of him besides his human brain becoming mechanized, Genos still has the ability to eat. He attributed this to Dr. Kuseno wanting him to be able to still enjoy things as a human would. *ONE stated a fight between him and Sonic would end in a draw. *When not in battle, Genos can change into special arms dedicated for house chores: **His right hand comes with a built-in vegetable peeler. **The palms also contain ports which allow him to blast out warm air to dry dishes. **In an official illustration, a drink bottle opener is built into his right shoulder. **In the manga's Q&A special, it was commented that Genos (when equipped with 'housework arms') can become a top-class housekeeper. *In order to become stronger, Genos carries with him extremely detailed "training diaries." A common running gag is that he will immediately scribble down any "words of wisdom" and "training techniques" from Saitama. However, much of the information seems "irrelevant" such as detailed drawings of how to "properly hold and read a manga while slouching on a futon," how to hang laundry on the washing line, and nutritional reports of Saitama's food. Only King seems to realize how useless this so-called "wisdom" is. *Genos cuts off his sleeves because his shoulders can't fit in them. He also thinks that they are ugly. Furthermore, he thinks that it is troublesome when he is using the weapons in his arms. *Genos got his piercings after he became a cyborg. *Genos is too heavy to swim under normal circumstances. *During a stream, Murata drew a Genos-Cinderella alternative universe, featuring Genos as "Deshiderella" (弟子デレラ, Deshi derera) and Saitama as the Prince, with the quote “I’m a Prince for a hobby!” The other characters were, King as The King, Tatsumaki as The Stepmother, Sonic and Fubuki as The Stepsisters, and Dr. Kuseno as The Fairy God Mother. *In Murata's stream when describing what ethnicity the characters would be in the real world Murata stated Genos looks German. Genos_Concept.jpg|Genos's "over the top" original design concepts Genos_Gender_Blend.png|Genos as a woman, named Genoko OriginalMurataConceptofGenosvsG4.png|Murata's original layout for Genos vs G4 External Links *Niconico interview with ONE (Japanese) References Navigation it:Genos fr:Genos es:Genos Category:Articles in need of citations Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Heroes